No mucho, solo un poquito
by BitingRain
Summary: Los del equipo del Aoba Johsai organizan un intercambio de regalos. En el farfullo de anotar los nombres de los participantes, mientras molestaban de manera efusiva a Oikawa con su mala vibra navideña hacia Kageyama Tobio, el encargado comete el error de incluir a Kageyama en el intercambio; cuál será la sorpresa de Hajime al encontrase como el santa secreto de su ex compañero


**Notas de Autor**

Los personajes de Haikyuu! NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.

Primer fic que escribo de esta ship y de este fandom, un pequeño regalo para mi beta reader y aporte para el tag de KageIwa/IwaKage que necesita amor.

 **Advertencia:** POV Iwaizumi Hajime.No hay papeles importantes para nadie.A lo mejor tenga errores por andar con prisas. Final feliz.

 **No mucho, solo un poquito.**

Después de mucho escandalo entre los de primer y segundo año para organizar un intercambio de regalos para estrechar más los lazos de compañerismo, terminaron por unirse los de tercero por orden del ex capitán, que llevaba rato husmeando la conversación de sus subalternos por el chat del equipo, un chat del cual debió desvincularse al graduarse de la preparatoria.

No era muy raro para el as del equipo especular que al fantoche de Oikawa lo había abandonado su novia una semana antes de navidad. Sin muchos reparos, reuniéndose en la cancha comunal de su barrio, asistidos por un bolígrafo y una hoja recién arrancada del cuaderno de uno de los prospectos, se dispusieron a anotar los nombres de los interesados.

Fue un error no haber dejado a uno de los superiores encargarse de ese trabajo; demasiado ocupados molestando a su ex capitán por su ortodoxa mala suerte en el amor esta navidad. El bolígrafo había parado a manos de Kindaichi dado que Kunimi no tenía la menor pasión para hacerlo. De un momento a otro el armador líder, en un intento de disuadir al destino, con morisquetas y expresiones de payaso, deseó que el resto de su mala suerte esta navidad pasara a cierto Kageyama Tobio.

Acostumbrados todos los superiores, ya graduados, a aguarles las exposiciones, y sabotearle sus discursos infantiles, no repararon en burlarse y advertirle, de una manera muy sádica, que debía tener cuidado con eso, desearle el mal a alguien solo terminaba por devolvérsele.

Iwaizumi por su parte no estaba nada de humor al momento para unirse a las bravuconadas de sus amigos. ¿Por qué Oikawa traía a colación a Kageyama? Justo en navidad; fuera de temporada como para que su mención sonara aún más irrelevante. Sin duda los complejos y dramas de su mejor amigo eran lo último en lo que quería pensar. Era el nombre del subalterno lo que venía a embrujarlo en una fecha tan comercial y cursi como Navidad. ¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo tenía que ser justamente Kageyama el motor de todo?, dejarse llevar por una simple infatuación.

¿Por aquel mocoso de primer año, o más bien ya segundo año?,

Dios santo ¿por Kageyama?

Debía ser la soledad lo que venía a morderle el trasero en el segundo san Valentín japonés del año.

Aquel muchacho que solo había sido un pasajero trivial y efímero en su vida. Un buen subalterno de ojos grandes y de enternecedor carácter aficionado al voleibol. Ahora, potencial amenaza contra la sanidad mental del rey idiota, y atractivo bastardo apasionado al voleibol. No quería recalcar lo simple que era su razonamiento al pensar: _'¿acaso no fue hecho para mí?'_ ; sabiendo que sonaba algo ruin, de algún modo. El moreno mayor lanzaba aquella burlesca reflexión hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza.

La navidad pasada había bebido algo de alcohol con aquel mequetrefe, que disque mejor amigo, y aunque aquél egocéntrico no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, Iwaizumi recordaba perfectamente haber pasado el límite de humillaciones que podía permitirse un ser humano en el transcurso de toda una vida. Ese lloró, remilgó y pataleó, por la injusticia del mundo en cuanto su vida amorosa; como había caído en la desesperación de haberle pedido consejos a Oikawa; incluso, terminó confesándole su atracción prohibida por el supuesto archi-rival del castaño.

Horrible navidad. Gracias a lo más sagrado, Oikawa no recordaba ni una mierda.

Después de tres intentos sorteando los papeles, parecía que al fin podían llevar a cabo la dinámica. Los anteriores sorteos habían tenido que suspenderlos porque uno de los miembros había agarrado su propio nombre, y en otra ocasión, Kindaichi había anotado su nombre dos veces. Por decisión unánime se decidieron a volver a fabricar los papeles, que ya estaban muy usados y a lo mejor mal corregidos. Iwaizumi abría con pesadumbre el papel para encontrase con una familiar predicamento.

 _-Oikawa Tooru-_

Iwaizumi chasqueaba la lengua en fastidio; esta era no la primera, pero la segunda vez que le tocaba Oikawa en los sorteos. Tendría que resignarse, total, él era el que más lo conocía, así que por lo menos ese idiota recibiría un buen regalo para amenguar su corazón roto.

' _Soy demasiado buena gente'_ , pensaba amargado.

Todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas; hasta que Hanamaki alzó la voz en molestia. "Volvimos a cagarla. Aquí queda un papel extra" decía señalando la bolsa.

Todos se miraban las caras, obviamente fastidiados. Si eso seguía así era mejor no organizar nada. De nuevo el chico de cabello color cenizo llamo la atención de los demás "A ver. ¿Hay alguien que le haya tocado su mismo nombre, alguien? A lo mejor Kindaichi volvió a escribir el nombre de uno de nosotros dos veces."

No hubo necesidad de hacer mucho bullicio, estaba confirmado que nadie tenía un papel con su mismo nombre anotado; así que el papel restante de la bolsa era solo un papel inservible ya que debía tener repetido el nombre de alguno de ellos.

Una vez sanjado el sorteo, pretendían discutir las pautas, pero Iwaizumi ya no tenía tiempo para eso, debía acercarse al mercado y hacer unas compras antes de regresar a casa. Tomando su bolso deportivo, que había servido como la bolsa del sorteo, se dispuso a irse, no sin antes vociferar a modo de riña: "Kindaichi debes ser más atento, no solo en el voleibol."

Sacando el trozo de basura de su bolso para plantarselo en la frente a su subalterno, se quedó casi estatico cuando vio las letras grabadas en aquel papel.

 _-Kageyama Tobio-_

Como un auto reflejo, Iwaizumi cerró su mano en un puño, escondiendo de cualquier vista curiosa el contenido del papel. Kindaichi se disculpó apenadamente mientras el mayor trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Tratando de alejarse del centro de atención, ya efectuando se escapada fue interrumpido en plena faena por aquel cachorro fastidioso.

"¿Quién estaba en el papel?" preguntó Kyotani poco interesado, a juzgar por su voz, aunque su mirada seguía igual de intensa. _Que molesto._

"¿Importa? Es un nombre repetido." Finalizó pisando agresivamente el asfalto, ya saliendo de la cancha y de la vista de los demás.

 _ **Kageyama, vas a arruinarme.**_

 **+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Después de jugar unos cuantos días al santa secreto, sin tener que si quiere jugar, pensaba que tenía que pensar qué hacer cuando llegara el día de la fiesta de navidad. Estaba en las reglas hacer llegar golosinas a aquella persona que te había tocado por el resto de la semana previa a noche buena; pero como prácticamente era el santa secreto de dos personas, siendo una de ellas su mejor amigo que veía todos los días, con el cual era difícil ser sutil cuando vivía pegado a él como un chicle, y de su amor platónico con el que ni siquiera tenía contacto, estaba acumulando golosinas en su cuarto sin necesidad; ¿para que las compraba de todas maneras?

Se sentía algo morboso comprar golosinas para Kageyama, eso lo admitía; pero en el caso de Oikawa, solo las compraba delante de él para que no sospechara que era su santa secreto.

Una vez llegada la fiesta, Hajime, muy avergonzado de sus decisiones de vida, había aparecido en el recinto con _dos_ bolsas de regalo.

El acoso de Oikawa no tuvo fin, pero el moreno pretendía contarle la verdad una vez le dieron su sempiterno regalo.

Por un momento pensó en no asistir a la fiesta. Que se jodiera el regalo de Oikawa y también el del bastardo delicioso; este no pasaría tremenda pena, no de nuevo. Era mejor para él meterse en su cama y morirse de la vergüenza por haber comprado estúpidamente un regalo de una persona que obviamente no estaba al tanto del evento del intercambio. Demonios, ni siquiera estaba invitado a la fiesta…

¿Tanto así quería comprarle un regalo a ese chico?

En esos momentos debía estar en su casa viendo películas navideñas, o esas caricaturas contemporáneas de sus años, ¿todavía le seguirán gustando? A lo mejor estaba achantado en el sillón viendo un partido, seguro.

O a lo mejor también está en una fiesta navideña, por supuesto, no sería de extrañar.

Eso o…

Estaba en una cita…

Después de todo es navidad…

"…Y él es muy guapo." Lamentaba ya al pie de la puerta, congelándose de frio y nada que entraba.

"¿Quién es muy guapo?, Ese debo ser yo, ¿no?" El frio de la calle no era nada comparado con las palabras de Oikawa, el cual había olvidado que tenía al lado caminado con él.

"Me olvide de ti por completo." Confesó, aun deprimido por su actual mortificación; encerrado en su mundo no podía casi escuchar las réplicas del castaño hacia él, refiriéndose a su persona como 'alguien cruel'.

Después de saludar a todos efusivamente y responder esquivamente a las dudas de su regalo doble, por fin pudo estacionarse en un sillón hasta que se llegara la hora de repartir los regalos. Gracias a Dios, se decidieron repartir los regalos temprano por si le surgía un inconveniente a alguno de los presentes. Como una reconciliación relámpago del zángano de Oikawa y la novia de turno.

Después de haber pasado unos cuantos, Iwaizumi informó que quería ser el último en entregar su regalo; algunos estaban esperanzados de que el regalo misterioso de su superior fuera un regalo global para el actual equipo de Aoba Johsai. _Que ilusos._

Pero justo antes de que le tocara el turno, él indiferente de _Mattsun_ ni tuvo que pararse para entregar su regalo; Oikawa estaba justo al lado, y lo que hizo el más alto fue pasarla la bolsa de regalo que estaba tras él.

"No sé mucho de colonias, pero espero que te parezca agradable." Agregó algo desconfiado de su elección.

"¡Oh vamos!, ¿para qué te justificas?, una colonia es un excelente regalo" exclamó Makki rotundo en el centro del cuarto, que había tomado lugar de anfitrión del evento desde que se habían sentado para hacer los intercambios.

"¡Tiene toda la razón, _Mattsun_ , me encanta!, la probare enseguida a ver qué tal. De todas formas, ya solo queda un recuerdo de la que me puse." Decía ahí con toda ilusión.

En eso Matssun se encogió algo incómodo "M-mejor no. Si haces mala química con la colonia no querremos estar cerca de ti para olerte."

"Lo cual es lo más probable que pase si empiezas a ponerte cariñoso en el transcurso de la fiesta." Remató con presteza _Makki._

Con aquello la habitación había estallado en risa, todos reían menos Iwaizumi, y por supuesto Oikawa que solo sollozaba riñendo a regañadientes la ternura de sus amigos.

Iwaizumi sudaba frio. Ya había alguien designado para regalarle a Oikawa. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. El encargado también se había percatado del mismo detalle, solo que bajo otras lógicas.

"Iwaizumi, creo que te acabas de joder." Razonó el receptor. "Si tú eres el ultimo que falta por entregar el regalo, estas jodido."

"¿A qué te refieres _Makki_?" decía Oikawa entre pucheros, claramente dolido aun por la anterior humillación.

"Es que Iwaizumi es el último, y ninguno de nosotros se ha parado a darle un regalo; así que se sobreentiende, hicimos mal el sorteo, de nuevo. Iwaizumi no tiene santa secreto, ¿o me equivoco?, ¿a quién le regalas tu Iwaizumi? Debe ser a uno de nosotros ¿no?"

"Me toca regalarle a Oikawa también." Declaró casi ausente. Esto era muy tonto. Él era el santa secreto de dos personas, y una de ellas ni siquiera era del equipo. Peor aún. Oikawa tendría dos regalos, que rabia.

Oikawa se lanzó a los brazos de Iwaizumi exclamando afectado que le regalaría algo mañana sin falta, o se podía quedar con la colonia de _Mattsun_ , la cual fue duramente despreciada ya que el castaño ya había abierto y maltrecho el paquete de la colonia. Claro que _Matssun_ no recomendó el intercambio; ya que aquella fragancia le recordaba al egocentrismo y narcicismo de su formal ex capitán, con lo cual Iwaizumo exclamó: "Ni muerto quiero oler a mierda como Oikawa."

La velada había terminado en llantos, lamentos y risas; y una vez que Oikawa hizo las paces con su novia por teléfono, este se despachó, y con eso Iwaizumi también firmó la carta de despedida. Total, nada hacía ahí. Después de caminar un trecho largo a la parada del metro Oikawa se sinceró con él.

" _Iwachan_ me encantó la figura, y el libro lo voy a empezar hoy." Al menos alguien había tenido una buena noche. "Es una lástima que haya habido esa confusión. ¿Enserio no quieres un regalo?"

Y vaya confusión todo el bendito evento. "Es un intercambio de regalos, ¿qué esperabas? De por si es una morbosa dinámica navideña, que se alimenta de ilusión y desilusión."

Con ojos brillosos y cara que pedía a gritos ser golpeada, el castaño proporcionó: " _Iwachan_ , ¿olvidaras la vida del campus para ser poeta?"

"Cállate o te estampo los dientes contra la pared…"

"Pero no te enojes…"

De todas maneras su regalo era lo menos que le importaba. En el momento había otra cosa en su cabeza.

"Aun así, deberías recibir algo en navidad; ¿qué debería comprarte?"

"Deja el tema ya. No quiero que me compres nada."

" _Iwachan_ si me lo pones así de difícil me será imposible conseguirte algo. Óyeme, debe ser algo que pueda pagar, no es como si pudiera ir a casa de Tobio, secuestrarlo, ponerle lazo y dejártelo en la cama. Eso es ilegal I _wachan."_

Como si un balde de agua fría hubiera sido esparramado en su cabeza, con todo y balde golpeándolo al final en un ruido sordo, Hajime se paralizo en su caminar, casi de ipso facto, hiperventilado en el acto.

"Mierda, maldita escoria, si te acordabas." Escupía a duras penas mientras rechinaba los dientes.

" _Iwachan_ no puede tener secretos conmigo. Además, no es como si hubiera leído tu diario personal…" Iwaizumi gritó enojado que él no tenía un _puñetero_ diario. "…tú mismo me lo dijiste. Que tu _aaaamas_ a Tobio."

"¡Mierdoso mal nacido, yo no lo amo!" ¿Amor? ¿Qué clase de serie rosa era esta? Él jamás había dicho algo como eso. Él estaba, y citaba, "enfatuado"; que le gustaba, le gustaba, pero eso de 'amarlo'; qué rayos, si apenas y se vieron desde que Kageyama hizo su debut de instituto.

Era imposible amar a un chico solo por ser atractivo, amante del voleibol, talentoso, simple de mente, dedicado, perseverante, y adorablemente ingenuo.

Exacto. El rasgo de 'simple de mente' ya debería ser suficiente prueba de que todo ese afecto era un error. ¿Cómo te podía gustar alguien porque fuera alguien simplón?, ¿era si quiera eso un cumplido?

Admitía que él era una persona practica por decir que no se buscaba enfrascarse con cosas innecesarias, pero ya sabía lo que era estar al lado de una persona que era todo lo opuesto a él; alguien con necesidades primarias exigentes, alguien cuyo estado emocional no era de simple mantenimiento. Era un sentimiento asfixiante, y si debía mantener una relación con alguien así, solo podía ser con Oikawa. Él era su calvario; era su mal necesario; pero qué coño, ese era el mejor amigo que le había tocado, siempre allí en las buenas y en las malas. Por eso personas como _Matssun_ y _Makki_ eran amistades que le resultaban tan refrescantes y espontaneas. Era un respiro para lo que era el paquete de Oikawa.

Kageyama; sin embargo, no se veía así. Era corto, se podía ver, pero no era idiota. Era apasionado en lo que le gustaba, pero también describía en pocas palabras lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Cuando era un chiquillo siempre fue directo, y candorosamente impetuoso; eso era lindo, algo que lo había resaltado como un adorable subalterno, eso y su talento, tal vez por eso le había pegado tan fuerte que Oikawa haya sido tan irreflexivo y extremista con él en el pasado. Si se ponía a pensar en esos momentos, le recorría un escalofrió por la espalda. No era una buena memoria. Lo único que le reconfortaba era haber estado en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto.

 _Pero aun así sumar todo eso a la atracción física, y un carácter dócil, no parecía algo aceptable._

 _Con esas características podría gustarle cualquiera, ¿o no?_

Sin percatarse, le había dicho aquello en voz alta. Solo lo de los atributos.

"¿lindo, tranquilito, bastante dócil?, ¿Servimos algo pasado en la fiesta? ¿Estas enfermo _Iwachan?_ Kageyama no es nada 'tranquilito', parece un matón…"

"¿Un matón? Ay no te pasas de mierda…"

"Defendiendo al amorcito…"

"Basta. Me gusta, ¿está bien? No mucho, solo un poquito, ¿okay?"

" _No mucho, solo un poquito_ , lo que tú digas Iwachan. Bueno ya estamos llegando a mi parada. _Bye Iwachan_." Se despidió efusivamente mientras se acercaba a empujones a la puerta del vagón.

Hajime exhalaba agotado con tan infructífera conversación. Solo le había dejado la cabeza hecha un lío. Ahora más que nunca estaba consciente de su atracción, y mientras más pensaba en ello, más se deprimía.

¿Qué tan terrible seria ceder un poco?

Con tanto ajetreo casi había dejado pasar por alto que Oikawa no se veía afectado por sus afectos hacia el pequeño cuervo. Entonces, ¿cuál era su situación?, ¿podía ilusionarse con Kageyama con libertad?, no como si necesitara el permiso de Oikawa, más bien solo era libertad de pensamiento y complejo de culpa lo que podría afectarle.

 _ **Si te vas a poner a pensar en Oikawa primero, mejor ni pienses en echarle los perros a Kageyama, miserable.**_

Le decía una voz oscura que ya conocía de antes. Era su complejo de culpa, ayudado por su autoestima derrumbándose; y por primera vez influenciado por Kageyama. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo este chico, que ya su mente le daba preferencia?

El moreno apretaba con fuerza las azas de la bolsa de regalo.

A la mierda todo.

 _¿Sabes qué?, lo voy a hacer. Voy a entregarle su regalo a Kageyama. Voy a ir su casa y le voy a decir que soy su maldito santa secreto y él va a tener que lidiar con ello."_

 **+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Esto tenía que ser lo más tonto que había hecho en su vida. Estaba parado en frente de la casa de Kageyama de manera espeluznante mientras de decidía a tocar la puerta o huir finalmente. Aquella era su primera vez; ni cuando eran superior y subalterno, había venido a casa de Kageyama. Hubo ocasiones en donde acompañaba a casa a algunos de sus subalternos cuando salían de las prácticas, pero eso era del colegio a la parada, nunca hasta su casa.

Miró hacia la ventana y todavía podía ver las luces prendidas, la verdad todavía era bien temprano, ya que ellos habían comenzado el intercambio cuando inició la fiesta.

"Es ahora o nunca, Hajime. No lo arruines."

Moviendo un pie delante del otro pesadamente llegó hasta el pórtico de la casa y propinó un moderado golpeteo en la puerta.

Podía oír un ruido provenir de la casa; seguro era alguno de sus padres. Después de que se abriera la puerta él iba a tener que dar las buenas noches, disculparse por su repentina aparición y preguntar por Kageyama. ¿Qué iba a decir, que era un amigo suyo?

¿Un amigo?

El crujido de la puerta lo devolvía a la tierra. Un señor atendió la puerta algo descolocado.

"No es Tobio." Informó a su mujer que debía estar en otro cuarto.

¿No estaba en su casa?

"Buenas noches. Disculpe las molestias. ¿Kageyama Tobio no se encuentra?"

"Buenas noches. No. No esta. ¿Estudias con él, eres amigo de Tobio?" Parecía que le entregaban todas las herramientas para defenderse, pero no parecía el mejor proceder.

"Soy su superior de la secundaria. Venía a entregarle algo. Supongo que vendré otro día."

Iwaizumi pretendía marcharse ahora si a su casa, algo aliviado de que el destino estuviera protegiéndolo de quedar expuesto, a lo mejor esto era lo mejor.

En eso se asomó una mujer que debía ser la madre del cuervo.

"Ese Tobio; estaba tan apurado por irse a la fiesta que olvidó sus llaves. Oh, ¿quién es?" preguntó la señora, ahora tomándole en cuenta.

"Es un amigo de Tobio"

 _ **A pesar de que dije que no era su amigo…**_

"Entonces, ¿vienes del Karasuno?, ¿ya la fiesta terminó? Es algo temprano todavía…"

Así que Kageyama estaba en una fiesta, a lo mejor con su equipo. Estaban en las mismas, pensaba él. Lo mejor era irse a casa.

"No, no vengo de Karasuno, pero será mejor que me vaya. Me retiro entonces, buenas noches."

"El colegio está bastante cerca, podrías irlo a ver en el gimnasio; tú también juegas voleibol ¿no?"

Iwaizumi se preguntaba como lo había sabido, pero suponía que a lo mejor Kageyama no mantenía relaciones fuera de su medio deportivo.

El moreno no hizo más que asentir. Qué se iba a imaginar que terminaría aceptando el favor de ir al Karasuno e invadir la fiesta de aquel equipo rival, para llevarle las llaves de su casa a Kageyama, por si acaso venía muy tarde y sus padres se encontraban ya dormidos.

Esto había ido a otro nivel. Ir a su escuela y preguntar por él, en una fiesta en donde todos sabían quién era él. Que vergüenza, lo primero que le iban a preguntar era que qué hacia él allí. Lo peor iba ser la expresión confusa de Kageyama. Todo esto había sido un error, en primera por ni siquiera haberse puesto en contacto con Kageyama antes. Por lo menos si hubiera roto el hielo hace unos días tomando como excusa la ocurrencia del intercambio de regalos en donde su nombre había terminado en aquel sorteo por algún motivo; hubiera sido lo suficientemente interesante e ingenioso para que no le quedara más opción al otro que saber que estaban todavía relacionados el uno con el otro, así aun cuando solo hubieran tenido un contacto promedio durante el tiempo que convivieron como compañeros de club en el Kitagawa Daiichi.

Pero no podía echarse para atrás; ni que fuera a desaparecerse con las llaves de la casa de Kageyama, que ridiculez, ni loco faltaría su palabra con los padres del chico de sus ojos. Todo iba a estar bien. Entraba, le daba su llave, y si veía que la situación era propicia, le daba su regalo ahí de plano. Kageyama podía perfectamente interpretar lo que quisiera, capaz y se lo tomaba con soda, y en cuanto a sus compañeros de equipo, con tal de saludarlos propiamente, no tenía por qué dar más explicaciones sobre sus asuntos y los de Kageyama. Para empezar, no había _'asuntos'_ entre él y Kageyama.

Con más resolución que en la casa del rayito de luz, tocó las puertas del gimnasio con presteza; la música no estaba muy alta pero era mejor salir de eso de una vez. Con el corazón a mil esperó que lo atendieran; casi no podía sentir el frio, era más que bienvenido pues se sentía hiperventilar pensando en la cara que pondría Kageyama cuando lo viera.

Por supuesto no fue el moreno de bonitos ojos quién fue a su llamado; un joven de sonrisa fácil asomaba la cabeza, huyéndole al frio, aquel distintivo lunar, _el armador refrescante_. Hajime maldecía en lo bajo, no podía recordar su nombre; creía recordar el del capitán; vagamente el del chiquillo enano de primero que se la pasaba de arriba para abajo con Kageyama, pero los del resto de tercero que no eran muchos, estaba perdido; maldición, no quería parecer descortés.

El chico de risueña sonrisa hizo un gesto con la boca y la nariz, gracias a Dios no parecía recordar su nombre tampoco. "¿No eres el as de Aoba Johsai…?" Hajime exhalaba aliviado el aliento que no sabía que estaba aguantando, al menos no era el único que no podía recordar nombres. "¿Hajime Iwaizumi, no?" _**Mierda…**_

"Sí, soy yo." Tenía que zanjar el asunto, y rápido. "Lamento interrumpirles la fiesta…" Perfecto. Bien Hajime, ya no había razón para aclaraciones, si podía mantener la fachada, podía ser igual de cortés.

"No recuerdas mi nombre." Declaró convencido de ello. A continuación, optó por lucir una expresión decepcionada, llena de una tristeza fingida. Oh no. "Que grosero." Aquello había sido como un golpe en la espinilla de la pierna. "Soy Su-ga-wa-ra. Sugawara Koushi. Armador." El moreno solo podía atinar a soltar una risita apenada y una gesticulación de manos a forma de disculpa. "Al menos recuerda los nombres de los jugadores del equipo que los sacó del podio."

Iwaizumi estaba estático con la sonrisa por el suelo. Vaya que había sido directo, ahora el coñazo lo sentía en el estómago.

"Eso fue cruel." Tomaba el otro el papel de víctima ahora.

"Pero lo merecías, ¿o no?" decía con aquella angelical sonrisa que convencía a cualquiera.

"Si, supongo." Le daba la razón, desenado que la tierra terminara de tragárselo.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, que se sintieron como minutos, el moreno trató de tomar las riendas de nuevo. "¿Esta por ahí Kageyama?"

 _Suga_ en nueva cuenta lo miró de abajo hacia arriba, sin perder el detalle de la bolsa de regalo sellada.

"Ya te lo llamo ¿Vienes de un intercambio?, nosotros también acabamos de hacer uno, aunque ya estamos por finalizar, alguno de nosotros tenemos otros planes navideños…" decía el muy maldito con un destello en los ojos y un leve sonrojo. _Seguro tenia novia_ , pensaba él. "¿Qué hay de ti, ese te lo dieron a ti, o todavía te falta por entregar el tuyo?" preguntó en el aire después de pegar un grito dirigido al bullicio de la fiesta diciendo: "¡Kageyama!"

"No es mío." Respondió en auto reflejo, pero casi se mordió un cachete por estúpido. ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo? Era mejor decir que aquel regalo se lo habían dado a él ¿No se veía muy extraño parado en la puerta de un colegio rival con un regalo navideño a mitad de la noche y pasando el frio de su vida?

Sugawara volvía inútilmente a llamar a gritos a Kageyama que parecía estar en medio de una disputa sobre comida, aunque poco se podía saber con Sugawara bloqueando la vista. "Entonces todavía no entregas tu regalo, bueno, la noche es joven." Decía con algo extraño en su voz. Hajime no podía evitar engolosinarse con la sangre que salía del trozo de carne que sus dientes aprisionaban de su mejilla. _Cálmate de una vez. A quién le importa si ese sujeto se daba cuenta._

"Esos tontos están haciendo demasiado ruido. Mejor voy por él." Aquella picardía no había pasado desapercibida; era más una treta, no era natural, era como si a último minuto hubiera decidido ir por Kageyama él mismo. Con este frio era imposible sudar, pero su boca se secaba en un mal sabor. "No te muevas de aquí." Y en un pestañeo, aquel Sugawara cerraba estrepitosamente la puerta en sus narices, vistiendo, lo que podría decirse, una muy caricaturesca imagen de satisfacción en el rostro.

Hajime se pasaba una mano por el cuero cabelludo para despertar de su agravio. _**"¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?"**_

Claro que esa pregunta la pudo responder fácilmente un instante después de volver a ser despertado de su estupor por el rechinante sonido de la puerta metálica.

Allí estaban aquellas lunas llenas fulminándolo con asombro. Pestañando ingenuamente mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado, _mierda, que adorable era haciendo esos gestos tan lindos, diablos._ Y bajando la mirada para ver el resto del panorama, no estaba nada mal; suéter fijado en sus facciones de color negro y de jeans azul marino. "Es _usted_."

 _ **Estaba haciendo cosas maravillosas, hermosas, y muy saludables para su vida.**_

"Buenas noches." Dijo algo descolocado. Pero estaba tan hermoso que no importaba que tan incómodo lo hacía sentir.

Como pudo evitó recorrer con la lengua sus labios secos por el frio, pero muy tarde, ya lo había hecho. En una infantil manera de disuadir a Kageyama de ignorar un gesto que de seguro ni le habría prestado atención, le riñó por haber salido tan destapado afuera, que si tenía una chaqueta debía habérsela puesto antes de abrir la puerta.

"Mejor entro para que no te resfríes." Decía en su posición de superior regañón, ganando compostura al pisar suelo seguro. Y eso que hace unos minutos lo _último_ que quería hacer era pasar y saludar a sus ex rivales. Pero en mitad de su acción, acercándose a la puerta y por consiguiente a Kageyama, que no se había quitado ni un ápice de la puerta, le encontró la mirada a meros centímetros al encontrase chocando con su persona.

"No. No tiene que entrar. Yo ya me iba. Voy por mi chaqueta y mis-…" decía en un apuro retirándose torpemente para irse en una faena a buscar sus cosas.

Era ilegal que Kageyama tuviera esos ojos tan bellos, su rasgo oriental no desmedía el tamaño de aquellas pupilas, parecía uno de esos actores de la tele, y podrían llamarlo loco pero sus ojos brillaban en tonos claros y fríos con la oscuridad de la noche y con una luna de patrocinador. No debía abandonar la universidad por la poesía, claramente se moriría de hambre.

 _ **Mierda. Primera vez que lo tengo así de cerca.**_

Cerciorándose una vez más del descubrimiento que hizo la última vez que ambos pisaron una corte juntos, se contentaba al saber que la altura de ambos no difería mucho, era casi nula la diferencia. Impúdicamente pensaba, si así lo hubiera querido, habría tropezado con él y hubiera tenido un chance de tocar su rostro, pero todo sonaba muy ruin una vez que el objeto de deseo volvía a aparecer.

"Estoy listo." Decía aquel niño bonito, no cargaba ninguna mochila como el otro, pero si cargaba unos cuantos regalos.

"No me digas que el intercambio del karasuno también salió mal y a más de uno le tocó regalarte."

De una forma u otra, de manera sobreentendida, ambos empezaron a caminar en unísono, exiliándose del terreno escolar del Karasuno. El mayor no tenía idea si quiera de por qué Kageyama ya se estaba despachando de la fiesta, y por causa de él, al parecer.

"No. Nada de eso ocurrió." ¿Algunos intercambios si salían bien?, costaba creer. "Este es de mi santa secreto, Yamaguchi." El chiquillo del saque flotante. Iwaizumi sonreía para sí, si se acordaba de algunos nombres, menos mal; a todas estas, la culpa era de Oikawa por inventarle apodos raros a los del Karasuno. Le hizo a Kageyama un gesto indicándole que le seguía en su explicación. "Este es de Hinata, este del superior Sugawara, Yachi, y este es de Tsukishima." Decía alzando la bolsa del último con algo de desconcierto "Aunque no sé si es realmente un regalo…o una broma." Hajime veía de reojo el empaque y podía ver la tapadura de un libro, no se veía mucho desde allí pero pudo acertar parte del título: _**"…Para tontos." Si, definitivamente era una broma.**_ Ese era el chico de gafas, alto, de los bloqueos bestiales. _Qué clase de relación tenía con Kageyama…_

"¿Qué hay de las chicas de tu salón?"

Se lo pensó un poco antes de responder: "Algunas chicas del salón me dieron unas golosinas, también recibí un forro de celular. Me lo dio una compañera que se sienta a mi lado. El mío se rompió hace unas semanas." Hajime sudaba frio, lo anterior lo había preguntado al ver que solo cargaba regalos de sus compañeros de equipo.

"Eres bastante popular…" carraspeaba pesadamente. No recordaba en su vida haber recibido alguna gracia por parte de alguna compañera en navidad; tampoco recalcaba a ningún de su salón recibiendo tremendo trato, normalmente Oikawa reunía a todas a su alrededor como la reina abeja que era. Pero era más amargo aun saber que el menor era codiciado, o por lo menos apreciado de tal modo…

En definitiva era por culpa de su atractivo…

"No lo creo realmente…" decía encogiéndose en incomodidad. Estaba bastante tieso desde hace un rato.

"Eres guapo, no te extrañes mucho." Decía esbozando una sonrisa mientras le daba una palmada reafirmante en la espalda; el otro parecía aún más afectado después de aquello.

"Yo no creo…" decía con una expresión afligida y confusa, ¿acaso sentía que se estaba metiendo con él? "No sé de esas cosas"

"Encima eres deportista. Y talentoso… Lo más común es que alguien tan atractivo como tu sea popular." decía ya casi perdiendo el hilo de lo que decía, y más porque Kageyama había parado su caminar. No quería avergonzarse a si mismo escupiendo cumplidos. Lo que quería era una reacción positiva de Kageyama, pero parecía estar trabajándole de manera errónea…

Aunque…no era como si quisiera realmente "trabajarse" a Kageyama…

¿En qué estaba pensando?

"¿Sucede algo, Kageyama?"

El menor que tenía la vista fija hasta el otro extremo de la calle, se reincorporo en el sentido de su acompañante y le dijo en un tono de desconcierto total: "¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"D-dime" tartamudeó irreparablemente. _Qué rayos le pasaba a esta atmosfera_ , pensaba

"¿Por qué me estaba buscando, por qué tiene mis llaves, y qué es lo que me tiene que entregar?" ¿Era su imaginación o parecía hostil al dirigirse a él? Era algo extraño, y no esperaba encontrarse con esta actitud.

¿Sera que Kageyama realmente no quería tratar con él? ¿Qué no tuvo más opción que dirigirle la palabra, pero encontraba con mucho desagrado su encuentro?

¿Él, que de entre todos salió a prestar el escudo y la buena fe?

SI por asociación resultaba ser odiado, entonces no podría hacer nada…

Y tendría que aceptarlo.

Buena navidad la de este año, superando con creces la pasada…

"Iwaizumi…" le bajo de su nube. Hajime hizo un gesto algo cansado y tímido, sonriendo de medio lado, ¿ya estaba resignándose?

"Cielos Kageyama, esas son _**tres**_ preguntas."

Kageyama ponía aquellos ojos como canicas, no esperándose aquel contra punteo. "Lo siento. Pero explíqueme por favor. Mi madre me mandó un mensaje al celular diciendo que un _amigo mío_ iba a traerme las llaves de la casa. ¿Por qué vino a mi casa?"

"Si, entiendo, yo no soy precisamente 'un amigo', lo comprendo." El mayor miraba las facciones del otro para saber cómo dirigirse en el momento, pero su expresión era un poco ilegible. Solo estaba serio, y a la expectativa de una verdadera explicación. "Yo necesitaba entregarte esto." Se auxilió sin saber qué más decir.

Kageyama agarró la bola por el aza. Y si antes estaba perplejo, ahora solo parecía conflictivo, puesto que el ceño fruncido ahora era alarmantemente afectado.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto tal cual le hubieran puesto mierda en la palma de la mano. En ese momento ya Hajime estaba pidiendo que lo sostuvieran, porque iba a arrancarle la cabeza a Kageyama.

"Mierda, Kageyama, ¿estas ciego?, es un puto regalo de navidad, ¿Qué mierda te parece a ti que es?" exclamó soltando humo de las orejas. Al borde de un colapso emocional, tomó el regalo de vuelva, lo abrió por su cuenta y sacó una tupida bufanda de lana color azul eléctrico. Se la envolvió alrededor del cuello y la ajusto apretadamente. Le devolvió la bolsa, que estaba cargada de las golosinas que previamente había acumulado como formal santa secreto, y dio media vuelta para marcharse "Listo. Ya. Me voy a casa, feliz navidad o lo que sea."

Antes de que pudiera pegar la carrera de su vida al desaparecer en la intercepción, Kageyama lo jaló del brazo bruscamente, aprisionándolo en los suyos y acercándoselo al pecho; dado que el mayor estaba caminando con una ira inmensurable, a lo mejor Kageyama pensó que era tan imparable como un tren exprés, por eso tal acción.

"Espere, no se vaya." De nuevo esa expresión afligida. Qué rayos había hecho él para merecer una mirada sí; bueno, si acababa de responderle feo y largarse de mala forma, pero él también tenía la culpa "¿Por qué…? Esta es la primera vez…que usted hace algo así."

"¡Eso no es verdad!" se defendió. "Yo-yo siempre he sido amable contigo…" _**Esto era vergonzoso…**_

"Sí. Usted siempre…fue bueno conmigo pero… Nunca antes había recibido un regalo así. ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecerlo?, vino hasta mi casa, y luego a mi institución…"

No le gustaba esta conversación. No le gustaba para nada.

"¡Todo es culpa de Kindaichi!" soltó cobardemente. Kageyama lo miraba confuso pero por nada del mundo lo soltaba. Iwaizumi lo persuadió de que se sentaran en un restaurante familiar para así poder platicarle del asunto, pero Kageyama encontró la noche muy avanzada como para ausentarse tanto tiempo de su casa; así que después de que Hajime hiciera el trabajo de chaperón, el menor le invitó a pasar, ya que quería saber que estaba pasando y cuál era el misterio de su inesperado regalo.

Iwaizumi le contó todo, desde la desvergüenza de Oikawa metiéndolos a un intercambio de regalos que era de los subalternos del Aoba Johsai, hasta su desdicha de ser el único sin santa secreto en la dichosa fiesta. Éste le compartió la hipótesis que tenía sobre como su nombre había terminado en el sorteo para el intercambio. Que debían haber sido las mofas que le hicieron al mierdoso de Oikawa haciendo que este trajera a colación el nombre de kageyama y se esparciera en el ambiente; que a lo mejor, entre tanto bullicio, Kindaichi al tener una historia algo turbia con el cuervo, se le quedara grabado su nombre a la hora de anotar los nombres. Lo más sano seria pensar que aquello lo hizo de manera inconsciente. Con todo y su poca lógica, podía engañar a Kageyama, estaba seguro de ello.

No se sentía que había hablado de más pero el ambiente si se notaba medio pesado. Estaban los dos sentados en la cama del otro, las chaquetas por el suelo y Kageyama cargando su bufanda suelta y guindando floja en cada hombro. Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte de su cuarto. El mayor sintió la necesidad de apresurar su salida.

"No entiendo" dijo en un murmullo el dueño de la habitación. En lugar de la serena expresión que cargaba hace un rato mientras escuchaba el relato, su ceño se fruncía volviendo a tener aquel aspecto amenazador que tenía en la calle.

"No le prestes mucha atención, Kageyama, fue un error en el sorteo. Bueno va siendo hora de que vaya cogiendo camino." Tomando su abrigo del suelo y colocándoselo en una moción algo nerviosa, se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola un poco para que una fuerza contraria volviera a cerrarla desde dentro. Hajime veía la mano de Kageyama en el marco de la puerta. "¿Qué sucede, Kageyama?" aquel silencio lo estaba asustando. Pero tenía tanta vergüenza, no podía si quiera voltearse a verle.

"Usted no tenía por qué haber comprado algo para mí. Usted le regalaba a Oikawa. El papel con mi nombre fue un error. ¿Por qué lo tomó en cuenta?" Hajime soltaba un quejido como un animal arrinconado que no tenía salida. Había subestimado enormemente a Kageyama, aquellas preguntas eran perfectas. En su desconcierto también agregó: "Aparte, debió quedarse con la bufanda si a usted le había faltado su santa secreto." La bufanda se trenzaba en su mano mientras la exiliaba de su persona, recorriendo todo el trecho de cuello de marfil. Ya no hacia frio dentro de la habitación de Kageyama, pero el gesto era algo descorazonador. _Tonto y cursi._

Trataba de encontrar la palabra para responder todas esas preguntas sin terminar por sumergirse en la angustia que le producía el rechazo. "…no tengo ningún apego con las malacostumbres de Oikawa, Siempre te vi como un subalterno con mucho potencial y siempre estuve apenado de que las cosas terminaran como lo hicieron…"

"¿Entonces qué, es una disculpa?, porque no necesito que nadie se disculpe conmigo." Decía tomando la iniciativa de devolver la bufanda, pero el mayor sin consentir el acto, se voltio a verlo finalmente a la cara y la retrajo a su poder, clavándosela en una costilla sin más ni menos.

"No seas idiota. No me estoy disculpando por nada. ¿Qué tiene de malo que te haya comprado un regalo?, y en cuanto a lo otro, era imposible que me quedara con un regalo que compre pensando en otra persona ¿Es la festividad lo que te parece extraño o lo del sorteo? Porque pude haberte dado un regalo fuera de cualquier contexto." Aquello había sonado bien, o tal vez no.

Sus pupilas volvían a contraerse en asombro. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

"Compró esta bufanda pensando en mí, por eso no se la queda. Y también me dice que pudo haberme dado un regalo en cualquier otro día del año…"

' _ **Si, como tu cumpleaños'**_ Quería agregar para asegurar su pellejo, pero la voz no le salía, esto estaba muy raro.

"…vino a mi casa, y luego a mi instituto."

"¿Si, y?"

" _ **¿Si, y?"**_ _¿Eso era todo lo que tenía?_

"Incluso me trajo mis llaves y me acompañó a casa." Está bien, su proceder fue extraño, pero el otro tampoco lo guió en su vocabulario corporal para que tomaran caminos distintos en el trascurso de la otra fiesta hasta su casa.

"¿A qué quieres llegar…?" Decía con una expresión dura pero su voz le traicionaba olímpicamente.

Kageyama asumió un perfil deductivo, lo veía con ojos destellantes. "¡Incluso me dijo cumplidos, usted nunca lo había hecho antes!"

¿Qué, que, qué? ¿Qué dice este niño?

"¿De qué hablas?, muchas veces te dije que eras talentoso ¡Incluso te felicite después del último partido!"

"Me dio fue una palmada en el hombro…" dijo despectivo a modo de corrección.

"¡Es igual!"

"Y no me refería ese, sino los otros. Usted dijo que yo era guapo, y también atractivo. Usted nunca me había dicho algo así."

Sentía que debía refutar inmediatamente aquellos hechos, pero se sentía paralizado en el acto. ¿Qué rayos le podía decir con respecto a eso? Sentía que si respondía natural, aquello podía pasa por algo trivial, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para venir con una respuesta refrescante; el interrogatorio claramente le estaba jodiendo su confianza. ¿Y se daba cuenta que le gustaba?

"No quiero sonar grosero y tampoco quiero incomodarlo, pero debo preguntarle. Discúlpeme si estoy leyendo esto mal…"

¿Qué es esto, que se supone que es esto?

"…pero, yo… ¿A usted por casualidad…yo le gusto?"

Y como si las palabras hubieran sido un hechizo, Iwaizumi quedo petrificado en el acto. Su mente estaba en blanco, y su corazón estaba engarruñado en un puño. Sin recibir una negativa, el otro contempló otra descabellada idea:

"¿Esta es una…" decía buscando las palabras correctas mientras un sonrojo se escapaba para teñir sus mejillas "…confesión navideña? No sé mucho de estas cosas. Escuché algo como eso en clase…"

Respirando hondo, ante tremendo paquete, ahora señalado como _'Confesión romántica navideña',_ y tomando un semblante serio, preparó su defensa.

"¿Y si así fuera qué?"

" _ **¿Y si así fuera qué?" ¿Era enserio?**_ _Vaya, realmente era pésimo en esto._ Pero no podía evitar quitarse de la cabeza lo bien que lo estaba tomando el otro, a lo mejor se sentía malditamente esperanzado, pero la inteligencia de Kageyama podía engañarle una que otra vez, así que a lo mejor no ha entendido la gravedad del asunto. Capaz y lo rechace bonito. Y al menos era mejor que ser tratado con asco.

Como si callera en cuenta junto con su revelación y el aire retador del mayor, el otro buscó duelo: "Perdón por no entenderlo a la primera. Enserio no era mi intención ignorar lo que estaba haciendo. Es que me tomó por sorpresa. Pero usted también tuvo la culpa; al final se iba a ir sin decirme como se sentía…"

¿De verdad estaba pasando esto? De un momento a otro Kageyama se había inventado una confesión que nunca ocurrió, e Iwaizumi le seguía en el teatro, dejando expuesto sus sentimientos, a Kageyama, que nunca debía saber de ello pues todo era infructífero para ambos.

"¿Qué podía hacer si no querías dejar el tema de por qué quería darte ese regalo?, ¿Qué iba a decir? _'Te lo di porque desde que empezó la navidad no puedo dejar de pensar en ti'_ ¿algo como eso? Cualquiera se espanta" y sin percatarse, acababa de decir algo que a su parecer era muy tétrico "…pensé irme sin decir nada y ya."

"Perdón…"

"Olvídalo…"

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando en esa habitación?

"¿Entonces, usted me ama?" preguntaba incrédulo a cualquier afirmación, con la cara más colorada ahora.

 _ **¿Qué?**_

Era ahora a Iwaizumi que se le subían todos los colores de la gama del sol. "¡Claro que no!" dijo retundo. "Quiero decir…amar es como que… el ultimo nivel, ¿si me entiendes?" Kageyama asentía, al parecer comprendiendo por lo menos hasta ahí. "Me gustas," Ahora sí, oficialmente, le había dicho sus sentimientos. Ahora definitivamente era una confesión navideña. Hajime gruñía internamente, él, que fuera uno de esos que se confesaban en navidad después de entregar un regalo, que locura, no podía ni creérselo. "…pero no mucho ¿está bien? Solo un…poquito."

"¿…y qué quiere decir eso?"

"Pues es exactamente como suena…" ¿Qué más explicación que esa? No debía tomárselo tan enserio. Ahora si no era mucha molestia, Kageyama debía apresurarse en rechazarlo, o dejar las cosas así, pero dejarlo irse al fin.

"No sé nada de eso. Le gusto lo suficientemente como para que se haya tomado la molestia de venir a buscarme y hacerme este regalo… ¿pero más nada?" Decía mientras sostenía la bufanda con vehemencia.

Más o menos entendía a lo que se refería; ciertamente Kageyama había captado la idea. ¿Su 'gustar' era lo suficientemente fuerte como aspirar a algo más que una relación de conocidos?, claramente eso le preocupaba al menor, pero Iwaizumi ya no tendría que comerse mucho la cabeza con eso, ya que ni él ni Kageyama estaban dispuestos a llevar eso más allá. Ahora si podían partir caminos sin ninguna malinterpretación.

"Cosas como salir juntos, tomarse de las manos, o besarse… ¿nada de eso quiere usted, no?, ¿es lo que me quiere decir?"

Aquellas palabras se calaban una por una en los huesos. _**Lo quiero**_. Por supuesto, estaba tácito que quería hacer todas esas cosas. El silencio imperaba en el cuarto.

Exacto, era el momento para decirle que solo le gustaba como su subalterno, y que no estaba aspirando que pasara nada entre ellos, porque desde el principio esas añoranzas eran inexistentes.

En realidad era todo lo contrario, pero lo mejor era ayudar a Kageyama a salir de esta situación incómoda, y más que ayudarlo a él, Iwaizumi quería ayudarse a sí mismo. El quería evitar ser rechazado.

Era lo más lógico. Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron más rápidas que la lógica, o su lengua más rápida que su cabeza.

"¡ _Obviamente_ quiero hacer todas esas cosas, Kageyama, pero no se puede y ya!" _**Si ya está claro que nunca me vas a corresponder.**_

"Si, eso es verdad, no se puede..."

Hajime se quería morir allí mismo, no quería escuchar eso. _ **Al menos espera que me vaya, Kageyama.**_

"…porque usted se va a la universidad, ¿verdad?, va a estudiar a otra ciudad, con Oikawa, ¿no?"

¿De qué habla ahora…?

Kageyama jugaba con la bufanda echado en su cama, con un careto ininteligible. ¿Si él se iba a estudiar a otra ciudad, qué tenía que ver eso con Kageyama Tobio?

Tomando el cebo, el mayor se apartó de la puerta y se sentó al lado del otro bruscamente, haciendo que saltara el otro con el rebote de la cama. Tratando de controlar la amargura que lo carcomía, al extender aquella entrevista que nada bueno le iba a traer, le siguió el hilo.

"Eso está por verse, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo?"

Era el turno de Kageyama de lucir amargado ahora, luciendo un intimidante semblante. Bueno ahora si parecía un matón, pero no le quitaba ni un poco lo bello que se veía, enojado y todo.

"¡¿No soy yo el que le gusta?! Si fuéramos novios, nunca nos veríamos ¿o no?"

"¡Pero existe el teléfono, las video llamadas, y en los fines de semana podríamos turnarnos para ir a donde está el otro!"

Un momento…

¿Qué…

…acababa de decir…?

De un momento a otro se había dejado llevar por la conversación.

El carácter del otro lo llevó a responder los primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

 _ **¿Por qué estamos hablando como si estuviéramos ajustando cuentas antes de…?**_

 _ **Imposible…**_

Dejando atrás todo su enojo, como un telón que se cerraba y se abría, este respondía ambivalente ante su propio cambio repentino de emociones "Tiene razón… ¿Si no era eso entonces por qué está en contra?"

"¡H-hay otras cosas…!" _**¡Como tus propios sentimientos, idiota, no me hagas decirlo!**_

"Aun así, si vive en otra ciudad significa que no podrá ver mis partidos…" decía lamentándose por su cuenta "y no verá lo que he mejorado…" finalizaba en un murmullo, más para él que para su pretendiente.

Pretendiendo estar agotado con sus remilgos suspiró diciendo "Haré lo posible para ver los importantes. No los de los equipos insignificantes." Kangeyama mugía asintiendo con la cabeza. "Si nos encontramos los fines de semana, podríamos jugar un rato, y así me enseñas tu progreso…"

Esto era cero romántico, pensaba él, aquello no era un novio, era más bien un compañero de juego, un amigo; no estaba interesado en algo así, por muy duro que sonara, pero si podía estar más tiempo con Kageyama, tal vez un día podría tener un chance, o tal vez dar por terminada su infatuación.

Sintiendo de nuevo la cama moverse, esta vez no siendo su causa, Kageyama se le sentaba al lado, no dejando espacio entre los muslos de ambos. Iwaizumi se sentía sin aliento con la repentina cercanía, porque no solo eran las piernas las que no dejaban de tocarlo, ¿por qué ahora le tomaba de las manos?

"¿Enserio podríamos hacer eso? ¡Yo realmente…quisiera ver como jugaría si yo fuera su armador!"

 _ **Ugh…conozco a un idiota que se pondría como loco si oye eso…**_

"¿Para qué quieres a este desgastado as? Además, un novio no es solo el que juega contigo voleibol, piensa más en ello." se sentía con ganas de bromear, al menos para disipar el sonrojo que le producía este contacto.

"Usted no es eso." le pilló revirando los ojos, algo fastidiado con el comentario. "Creo que lo de la universidad no es problema, como usted dijo pero, ¿qué son esas cosas que dice entonces, las que hacen que 'definitivamente no se pueda'?

"No te hagas. La distancia es dura pero no importa si uno pone de su parte. No me importa que me fastidies con voleibol porque yo también ando tomando de la misma leche. El problema es que yo no te gusto. Ya, es todo. Ese para mí sería el único requisito que importara. Aunque no nos gusten los mismos hobbies si yo te gustara las cosas serían distintas."

Era mejor ser claro. Ya se iba a dejar llevar por una errónea imagen de felicidad. No podía jugar con la ingenuidad de Kageyama, al final el más herido sería él mismo.

"Pero usted si me gusta."

Debía estar preparado para algo así, ojala lo hubiera estado, puesto que había girado la cabeza de manera tan abrupta que hasta una momentánea torticolis se había ganado. Soltó un quejido patético mientras se sobaba, pero fue peor cuando las manos de Kageyama viajaron a sus hombros, apretando esporádicamente aquí y allá, ¿le estaba masajeando?

 _ **Mátenme ahora. No puedo con esto.**_

"¿Esta bien, le duele algo?"

"¡¿De qué rayos hablas, desde cuándo?!"

"¿Desde hace…un momento?" decía algo confundido. _**Es que lo mato, lo voy a matar, y luego me suicidare…**_

"¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¿Cómo puedes decir que te gusto así como así?"

Kageyama volvía a saltar en la cama, esta vez exiliándose de ella, y adiós cercanía.

"Quiero decir, usted me agrada mucho. Como usted dijo que yo no le gustaba mucho sino un poco, también me siento así; después de que se confesó, llegué a pensar que usted también me gustaba…"

¿Por qué no podía refutar tremenda lógica?

Es su culpa por usar aquella expresión ¿'No mucho solo un poquito'?, ¿qué era, una marica cobarde?, Dios, que lío.

"Es diferente. Demonios, es como comparar una cerilla encendida con el sol. ¡Olvídalo, dejémoslo así!"

"¿Por qué su gustar es diferente al mío? Yo creo que son del mismo tamaño…"

Tamaño, ¿el amor se mide con tamaño? No tenían cinco años. No podían venir con el mismo cuento que les echaban a sus madres cuando decían "Te quiero 'así' de grande mamá" mientras recorrían una distancia de su casa de punta a punta.

"Para nada, el mío es mil veces más grande y mejor" ¿realmente había dicho eso? Al diablo. "¿Quieres saber lo que me gusta de ti? Te hare una lista, que segura quintuplica la tuya. Me gusta tu altura, no siento que debo compensarte por ello; me gusta tu cuerpo, es hermoso y tiene la contextura perfecta, tanto en nuestra especialidad como en lo bien que sé que se sentiría si te abrazara; cuando sonríes sinceramente pareces el mismo chiquillo que conocí, pero cambiado totalmente, y me encanta, ahora te ves malditamente maduro y guapo, pero tu sonrisa tonta también me gusta, me recuerda que eres un inepto social, lo cual es adorable pero también me haces recordarme a mí, por muy tonto que suene; Amo que seas apasionado en las cosas que te gustan; que te guste tanto el deporte que me define; que aunque seas una persona de lo más básica, siento que no hay alguien más perfecto que tú. Posdata, tienes un cabello injustamente perfecto, lacio y brillante, y esos ojos tuyos son lotería genética, enserio, ¿por qué eres tan lindo?"

Como si no se esperara otra cosa, Kageyama se quedaba estacionado en plena ecuación mental, mientras Iwaizumi sentía que podía ofrecer su cuerpo a experimentación ovni, justo ahora, si se lo permitieran.

"Bueno…su lista si es más larga que la mía, creo…"

 _ **Kageyama, ¿quieres morir?**_

"Pero aun así no es justo que me rechace…"

 _ **¿Qué yo lo estoy rechazando a él? ¿Qué?**_

"¿Estas drogado, Kageyama?"

Ignorándole por un momento, volvía a recolectar sus pensamientos, ahora con más resolución:

"Me retracto. Usted me gusta, no solo un poco, creo que me gusta bastante. Oyendo lo que usted dice, es imposible que usted no me guste también. Porque usted es demasiado especial para mí."

Como si la respiración fuera un concepto olvidado, el moreno se sentía atrapado en el tiempo sin poder funcionar sus habilidades motoras. _**¿Soy especial?**_

"Usted siempre fue atento conmigo cuando fue mi superior en la secundaria. Incluso _aquel_ día. Todavía hoy lo admiro demasiado. A usted le gusta el voleibol, que es algo muy importante para mí, y no creo poder relacionarme con personas que no entiendan eso. Usted es fuerte, muy talentoso; amable; dedicado; querido por todos; responsable, maduro, y muy genial…"

Iwaizumi se paró en seco, buscando con la mirada la puerta "Oye Kageyama, te estas saltando todo lo que tiene que ver con mi apariencia física…" decía al borde de la cólera con algo de fastidio, aunque él pensaba que no podía culpar al otro.

"¿A qué se refiere…? Es imposible que yo tenga algo malo que decir sobre su físico…" decía mientras se acercaba en pocos pasos hasta donde estaba el otro. Sin mucho decoro su mano se posó sobre su pecho, testeado las correspondientes prominencias del mayor. "Incluso en secundaria tenía el mejor cuerpo de los del club, usted siempre ha estado tan…firme, y bien… me da envidia."

Ni el sol podía hacerle competencia, sentía la temperatura propasar su límite, su cara estaba tan sulfurada que deseaba que Kageyama no estuviera tan cerca, y así poder ocultar su cabeza bajo un hueco, o debajo de la cama del menor"

"…y su cara es la de un hombre guapo, no es como si estuviera tratando de ocultarlo ni nada, solo que no pensé que sería algo valido de recalcar, no quiero que piense que solo me gusta por su cara…"

Iwaizumi tenía más ganas de rematar ese comentario que cubrir su cara en vergüenza, "Preferiría que dijeras que te gusta solo mi cara a que dijeras que nada más te gusto porque soy bueno en voleibol; eso me haría pensar que eres normal…"

"¡Pero si ya le dije que me gusta todo de usted!"

 _Este chico iba a ser su ruina._

"Pongamos las cuentas claras, Kageyama ¿Yo te gusto, lo suficiente como para salir conmigo, ser mi novio y todo lo que conlleva?"

"Sí. Por eso cuando se confesó, yo le dije que estaba bien." _**Eso nunca ocurrió, maldito**_ , quería decir, pero se calló.

"¿Sabes lo que conlleva, verdad?"

"¿citas…?"

"Entre otras cosas." Decía revirando los ojos. Esperaba que no tuviera que ser más específico; lo que más quería recalcar era el sentido de la exclusividad; si realmente se daba lo de la universidad, tendrían que cuadrar horarios, y ni pensar en salir con otras personas…

"Ah, claro, Tener sexo." Aquel comentario casi le hacía ahogarse en su propia saliva, pero debía mantener un semblante calmado. Obviamente, en un punto iban a llegar a eso…

"Me refería al sentido del compromiso, pero sí, eso es otro requisito, para que sepas en lo que te estas metiendo.

"Estoy bien con ello." Respondía confiado, más por mostrar su honor ante un duelo que por la intimidad sexual que tendría en algún futuro."

"Bueno, supongo que es oficial, estamos saliendo entonces." _**No pudo creer que de verdad esté pasando esto. Kageyama es mi novio.**_ "Ahora somos novios." Kageyama asentía efusivamente como para darle más integridad al asunto. Que chistoso era todo. Quién diría que las cosas iban a terminar de esa forma.

Por algún motivo, se requería algo de contacto como para 'cerrar el trato' pero no hallaba como comunicárselo al menor, después de todo, al ser su superior, debía tomar la iniciativa. Mientras se acercaba a Kageyama, más confiado ahora con su nuevo título, le tomó de la mano, pero sin poder advertirlo Kageyama lo miro confundido y empezó a ¿… 'estrechársela'? _**Este idiota…**_

"No voy a darme un apretón de manos con mi novio, ¿somos colegas empresarios o qué?" le dijo para terminar jalándolo en un abrazo. Oh dios esto era lo que necesitaba. Aquel cálido y firme cuerpo contra el suyo, olía tan rico, como a lavanda, ese era el olor que despedía su suéter.

"Perdóneme, como tomo mi mano pensé otra cosa… no me lo esperaba…" _'perdóneme' había que convencerle de que le hablara de 'tu' eventualmente…_

"Los novios se toman de las manos, no se las 'estrechan'…"

"Entre en pánico, es que no pensé que tocaría mi mano…"

"¿y que pensabas que iba a hacer, hacerte una señal con el pulgar y decir 'nos vemos mañana, novio'?"

"Pensé que me iba a besar…"

 _ **Oh…**_

"Pues…es un poco apresurado, ¿o no?, no pensé hacerlo, quiero decir, no creo que te hubiera gustado algo así" sintiendo más presión sobre su cuerpo, sintió un aire cálido en su nuca. Aquello era un suspiro algo afectado.

"Si usted hubiera querido hacerlo, no me hubiera importado; es mi novio después de todo…"

Ese título ya estaba empezando a afectarle. Que feliz era escuchándolo decir algo así.

"No importa, dejémoslo así."

"Podemos hacerlo si quiere…"

"¡No es necesario, te estoy diciendo! Hablas como que estuviera desesperado…" _**No lo estaba.**_

Sacando su cabeza de su nuca para darle una buena mirada, le comentó como una idea brillante. "¿Y si le doy uno como regalo de santa secreto?, como usted no tuvo…"

"Se te ocurren unas cosas…" Que Kageyama no siguiera insistiendo. Lo estaba poniendo nervioso, y su corazón no aguantaba otro bombeo irregular por esta noche

"Solo lo digo porque pensé que era una de las cosas que quería hacer cuando fuéramos novios."

"Eventualmente lo haremos."

"¿Es porque no le gustó _mucho_ , verdad? Decía levantando una ceja. Convencidísimo de su hallazgo. _**No jodas, Kageyama. ¿Me vas a sacar eso que dije?**_

"¿Sabes una cosa, Kageyama? Te jodiste." Tomándolo de ambos extremos de su cara, para evitar un desplante, pasó imperceptiblemente sus labios por encima de los del otro para luego reincorporarlos en el sitio correcto, presionado ligeramente para luego dar otro empujón, haciendo un sonido característico al final. "Ahí va nuestro primer beso, espero que estés contento." Decía mientras se relamía los labios. Menos mal lo hizo, se hubiera pasado toda la noche pensando en aquellos suaves y candorosos labios, realmente era como un delito.

Kageyama escondía ambos labios a dentro de su boca en acto de vergüenza.

"No me pongas esa cara…" decía Iwaizumi, casi arrepentido, pero también quería reñir al otro por su insolencia. Kageyama negaba con la cabeza en un ajetreo, sin ser capaz de decir nada coherente, hasta que al fin pudo recobrar la compostura.

"S-se lo di a cambio de la bufanda…" decía enrollándosela en nueva cuenta sobre el cuello. _**Como si hubieras iniciado el beso tú…**_

"F-feliz navidad." Decía como si todavía estuviera convencido de que el beso fue su triunfo.

"No, no. No vamos a terminar la noche con 'feliz navidad', Kageyama, somos japoneses. Saca tu celular, vamos a anotar los correos del otro."

"Cierto."

"¿Cómo me pondrás en tu agenda?"

"¿Iwaizumi Hajime…?" La cara del mayor parecía hastiada, pero ¿qué clase de seudónimo quería recibir en su celular? "¿ _Novio_?"

 _ **¿Qué tal, 'IwaSantaSecretoBufanda'?**_ _si era tan popular tal vez terminaría por olvidarse de él_

"¿Qué tal, 'novio que me quiere mucho y no solo un poquito'?" bromeó a costa del otro.

Kageyama lo miró algo descolocado. "No creo que quepa…"

"Era broma Kageyama. Pon 'novio', maldita sea."

 **FIN**

 **Notas de Autor**

Mi beta lo leyó y le gustó mucho :'D que bueno, estaba nerviosa con la caracterización de personajes; hubo unos detalles que quería especificar más, como los regalos que había recibido Kageyama, pero el tiempo no alcanzaba; ya me dedicare en otro momento a hacerle un fic más largo.

Para mis lectores habituales; sepan que ando escribiendo, ando retrasada, como siempre, ojala pueda actualizar antes de que parta el año. Los amo 3


End file.
